Relationships Change
by love.was.still.around
Summary: From dating to exes to friends. How did that happen? Songfic - shitty ending just saying


It was a surprise they even broke up. They were perfect together and everyone saw it. Why the broke up? No one knew, but they knew something for sure. Both were miserable without the other. Their plan to end it? Get them back together.

Temari was sitting in the small club with her friends. It was a Friday night, and it was tradition they go for karaoke. Even thought she wasn't feeling up to it, she still went. She _wasn't _up set about it. She was perfectly fine.

The girls saw otherwise. They way she looked away when they mentioned Shikamaru. The way she talked with out the enthusiasm like before. The sadness buried in her eyes. They saw it, but couldn't bring it up. They'd loose their heads if they did.

From the corner of her eye, Temari saw the group of boys, a group that included her ex-boyfriend. She had to live it up. Show she was fine and had moved on, even if it wasn't the case.

"C'mon Temari, you have to sing one song. You always sing one song." Ino said cheerfully

"I just don't want to sing this week." Temari stated with finality

"I'll sing with you." Tenten said ecstatically.

"We can do a group song." Sakura suggested

"M-me? S-s-sing?" Hinata squeaked nervously

"Hinata and I will sit and listen." Temari said once again

Hinata sighed relieved she didn't have to go up there. She was terrified of crowds and all their judging eyes.

"You party poopers." Ino said childishly.

Shikamaru hated going out on karaoke night. All the wanna-be singers and all the drunken idiots sang. Only a few people were good, but they rarely sang. Shikamaru hating having to sing in front of people, but he'd do it if he had to.

Shikamaru only went because he always went with his friends. They always went as a big group, a big co-ed group. But since the breakup, the girls wanted girl time. No guys allowed.

Shikamaru looked fine with everything, but that was his normal expression. His friends could see he was struggling with it, but had no clue how to handle it. It was horrible.

"Any one of you going to sing?" Kiba asked the group "$20 in it if you do."

"Name the song." Naruto challenged.

"Something sappy." Shino said trying to suppress a laugh.

"There's no way in hell I'm singing something sappy." Naruto exclaimed

"I'll add $50." Sasuke interjected.

"I'll add $25." Neji said monotonously

"I'll join you my youthful friend!" Lee exclaimed ecstatically

"NOTHING SAPPY." Naruto yelled at them

"Hey, Shikamaru should do it." Choji said patting his friends back.

"No." Shikamaru stated

"C'mon, you're the best out of all of us." Naruto all but whined at him.

"No." Shikamaru stated again

"Pussy." Kiba said.

"I'm not singing, and that's final." Shikamaru said

The boys all looked to one another then went silent. You never denied a challenge after being called a pussy. That was how it always was.

Ino's plan was brilliant. She signed both her friends up for karaoke, and even picked their song. It was in genius… until they found out and both wanted to kill her. But she got Choji to help.

"Next up for karaoke," Genma said into the mic. "Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari."

Temari glared hard at Ino as she walked towards the stage. She ignored the fact the it was a duet and grabbed the mic in front of her.

The song started to play. She had heard it before.

Temari wanted to drop the mic and run. She couldn't sing this. It was the worst possible song she could sing at the moment. She was just about to leave when she heard Shikamaru start to sing. He was a club favourite when it came to karaoke.

**We broke up, yeah it's tough**

**Most guys would've been crushed**

**Wasting their time wondering where they went wrong**

**No way, not me, hey, I'm doing just fine**

**I'm not afraid of moving on**

**It's easy going out on Friday night**

**Easy every time I see her out**

**I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does**

**But what she, what she don't know**

**Is how hard it is to make it look so easy**_  
><em>

Temari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she was going to do this, it was going to be the best god damn performance she ever puts on.

_The truth is, I miss lying in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let is show_

_I laugh and I act like I'm having the time of my life_

_As far as he knows_

_I'ts easy going out on Friday night_

_Easy every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up, the way a single girl does_

_But what he, what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

_Oh, it's easy, yeah_

Shikamaru couldn't believe she was going along with it. And she looked so happy singing the song. It blew his mind.

**Oh, it's easy, going out in Friday night**

_Oh, it's__easy, every time I see him out_

**I can smile**

_Live it up_

_**Forget about the way it was**_

**But what she**

_Oh what he don't know_

**What she don't know**

_**Is how hard it is to make it look so easy**_

_Oh, look so easy_

**Look so easy**

**Yeah, ooh**

Temari was the first to leave the stage. Ignoring her friends she walked right out the door. She hated relationships. They only ever ended in misery.

"Tem, I'm sorry." Shikamaru said from the door way.

Temari stopped and clenched her fists. He wasn't supposed to follow her.

"I fell in love with my best friend, and he broke my heart. Don't think you can fix it." Temari said and started walking

"Then let's start over, just a friends and stay as friends." Shikamaru suggested

Temari pondered the idea. It seemed reasonable.

"Then as my friend, I just want to be left alone." Temari said and walked away.

She didn't mind the walk to her house. She didn't care. Shikamaru was in her life, even if it was only as a friend. She could live with that.


End file.
